Torrana
by FurryDarkMoon
Summary: This is my own story of a vampire hunter out on a mission to kill the vampires of the world. The cover Image is a picture of what Torrana looks like. It is rated M for gore and violence and language. And sorry if there are spelling or grammatical errors and please leave a review it would help me out a lot.
1. Intro and meeting Torrana

Tarrona

Name: Tarrona Hestora

Age: 18

Height: 5 feet 6 inches

Width: 20 inches

Hair: short, red

Throwing distance: 5 feet

Favorite color: black

Birth home: Kansas

Current home: Colorado

Address:?

Kills: 50

Captures: 10

Misses: 1

Sunned: 10

Staked: 40

Her first vampire was the miss he bit her and ran away. During the transformation another vampire smelled her blood and came to her rescue. The other vampire took Tarrona to her lair were the vampire sucked out the venom stopping the transformation. When Tarrona woke up she freaked out and tried to kill the nice vampire that saved her life. The nice vampire escaped by the skin of her fangs. Tarrona is in constant search of the vampire that tried to kill her and the vampire that saved her. She says that she has two stakes saved just for them and she will kill whoever gets in her way.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I can't believe how fuckin' cold it is here. Why can't vampires live in sunny places like Florida or Hawaii some place like that?" Tarrona mumbled as she walked across the icy plains of Alaska.

"Hay, little girl you look lost," Tarrona looks up and sees an old man standing on his front porch staring at her. "You look cold want to spend the night in my house. It's nice and warm in here." Tarrona just continued to walk hopping the old man wouldn't try to talk to her anymore. "Little lady I'm talking to you," the old man started to jog after her. He put his hand on her shoulder stopping her from walking any further away from him. "Little lady it's impolite to ignore your elders when there speaking to you. Know do you want to spend the night in a nice warm house or walking through the cold snowy forest?"

"I suggest you take your hand off of me unless you want to lose it." Tarrona mumbled as she turned to look at the old man. "I don't like people touching me, and I don't want to stay in your home now excuse me I have some were to be, goodbye" Tarrona turned back around and once again walked towards the woods.

"But you will freeze in those woods at this time of night. Know come with me you stupid girl." The old man went to pick her up but when he grabbed her wrists he pulled his hand back screeching in pain. Tarrona turned around to see the old man holding his hand that now had a cross burned into it. She quickly pulled out a wooden stake and got into her fighting stance.

"And here I thought I wouldn't see a vamp tell I made it to town. " The vampire just hissed and lunged at Tarrona's neck baring his fangs. She ducked out of the way and threw the stake at him hitting him in the arm causing him to yell in pain. The vampire fell to the ground he pulled the stake out of his arm and threw it at Tarrona. She quickly jumped to avode it but still got a bad hit on her side. She landed and held her side where she was bleeding the vampire saw the blood and lunged at her wound. She quickly pulled out her pistol and shot the vampire in the head. He fell to the ground screaching in pain and holding the wound in his head "FUCK!" Tarrona got up and quickly pulled out another stake and ran over to the vampire and pinned him to the ground by his stomach.

"That was a rush," Tarrona mumbled as she stood back and cought her breath "so undead fucker why are you tererising the town. Is it for sport because no vampire needs to kill 5 people a day, and also why are they all wemon?" The vampire just laphed at her glared at him, she kneeled down next to the vampire and pulled out her knife and put it to his throght. "Im cold and bleeding so i don't have the pasents for your bullshit so stop laphing and start talking so i can kill you and get to the town."

"My dear you ask why i terorize the town when it should be asked the other way around why does the town terorize me?" The vampire said as he bared his throught "Now why dont you go ahead and slit my throught it wont kill me just make it harder to breath and talk."

Tarrona growled and stood up and threw her knife into the vampires head threw his eye. He screached in pain and started to try and pull in out. "YOU BITCH!"

"Oh shut up," Tarrona walked over to his house "you mind if i take a look" She asked as she opened the door.

"Stay out of my home you bitch."The vampire yelled. Tarrona ignored the vampire and whent into his home. As she walked threw the door she gasped at what was on the floor.


End file.
